Framed
by MidnightTwi
Summary: When Agent P is framed for kidnapping the Garcia-Shapiro's daughter, he must put the little trust that he has in Danville's most underappreciated villain to help prove his innocence and save little Isabella before getting caught by the OWCA. AU HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1: More than meets the eye

((Agent P POV))

_I __have __no __idea __on __what's __going __on, __what __they're __talking __about __or __what __I __did __to __deserve __this._..

Those were my exact thoughts as I somersaulted under a body that threw themselves at me in hope of capture. As far as I knew everyone here at the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, or the O.W.C.A., the place I work, thought I had did some sort of what appeared to be a crime. So here I was, getting chased and attacked by my fellow secret agents. There were all kinds of secret agents here, turtles, raccoons, cats, rabbits, and any other kind of house pet, including a duck with a chair obsession.

_Seriously, __who __let __HIM __in __the __agency? _I thought, dodging a chair that was thrown by the duck mentioned earlier. Although he seemed pointless and annoying, he had good aim when it came to wooden chairs. If I hadn't ducked, the chair would've had a direct hit to my skull...maybe that's why he was in the agency...

While there were a large amount of species in the room, most of them were rookie agents. My boss, who ordered all of the agents to attack, thought of me as having the best potential to be the number one agent in the agency. So, not much of a challenge there.

"Don't let him get away!" I heard my boss, Major Monogram, shout as an order.

Although it was usually no challenge to beat rookies, I was not used to having nearly every rookie in the organization after me. I had no idea what their skill level was, their strategy, or their fighting style. I managed to jump, somersault, and run my way out of oncoming attacks for a small amount of time, until a raccoon grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me, a technique I enjoyed practicing, and the rest of them held me down. I looked up at the Major and glared at him, still clueless as to what I did. I had just come back to check in after completing the mission I had to do today and my boss told me he was disappointed of my actions (which was something I never heard him say to me) and ordered these agents to capture me.

"I never thought a highly honored agent like yourself would ever want to stoop so low as kidnapping." He said, looking down at me with a mixture of disbelief and disappointment in his face. He held him arms behind his back professionally, like how a stereotypical boss would to appear more superior. He frowned under the white mustache he had and his one grey eyebrow (yes, one.) was unmoving. His military cut-like hair matched his facial hair. He wore all green, on his suit was labeled M.M.

_Kidnapping?_I thought, and if I could speak I would've asked what he meant. But everyone knows a platypus couldn't talk even if he was an agent. My only way of communication was a pen and paper, and sometimes a game of charades.

I quickly scanned the room we were in, also known as my lair. The walls were silver-ish and had different agent gadgets in it. The most obvious object in the room was a giant screen, and a little red chair in front of it. But nothing was in my reach that would be any help to me. If only I could reach my hat...

I struggled to get out of my colleagues' grasp, but had no such luck. The Major shook his head, almost sadly.

"It's over, Agent P. You will be sent to a prison to pay your time. In the meantime, we will look for the poor little girl."

I felt the cold presence of handcuffs on my wrists that were placed behind my back as I was dragged out of my lair by a fairly large tortoise, a panda, and a grey bulldog. I swear I saw a tear fall from my boss's eyes. I rolled my eyes. I swear humans are so emotional sometimes.

I observed my surroundings as I was pulled through the white, cold hallways of the agency's headquarters. If my guess was correct, then these guys are probably taking me to a holding cell, I figured. The location of the holding cells was not so far away from the exit of the building. I looked over my shoulder at the rookie agents who were transporting me, none of which seemed to even want to make eye contact with me, which was something I could hold to my advantages.

I quickly and quietly shook my head forward, flopping my hat down into my lap. I bent my knees slightly to keep the headgear from falling off my lap. The bulldog and tortoise were holding my arms behind my back as they dragged me, so there was no way I could use them. No problem. My tangerine tail was sliding in front of me, and I tilted it up towards me so that my brown fedora wouldn't fall to the ground. I had to use my legs and feet to go through what I had in my hat, hoping to find the item needed, and thank God it was there. I carefully aimed the automatic grappling hook I fished out of my hat at the ceiling with my feet, put half of my webbed foot in between the trigger and the handle, and pulled the trigger, commanding a metal claw with a rope attached to shoot into the material of the building. I felt the agents stop and look behind them, most likely confused as to what that sound was. They barely had a chance to even widen their eyes before the gun pulled us all into the air, leaving the panda, codenamed Agent Panda, staring up at us as my hat fell to the floor beside him.

As the gun caught up with the metal claw on the ceiling, the sudden stop caused both of the agents who were still holding on, Agent Bulldog and Agent Tortoise, loose their grip and fall back to the ground. I watched as Agent T flipped himself around in the air, allowing himself to land perfectly on his feet with his right arm on the ground and his left in the air, allowing him balance. Agent B on the other hand, fell on his side and quickly attempted to get up, only to look completely dazed.

With that given information, I figured Agent T was a higher skill level than Agent B.

Wasting no time, I unhooked my foot out from between the trigger and handle and back flipped my way onto a perfect landing, but of course my arms were out of order so I had to use my body weight and tail to regain my balance. I glared up at the two agents in front of me; Agent B was still slowly regaining his sense of action. Agent Panda behind me was most likely ready for a fight. We all waited for someone to make an action. A few seconds passed, but in the suspense it felt like minutes. I glanced down at the ground quickly, finding that my shadow was in front of me, meaning that the light source was behind me. My brown eyes began glancing between Agents B and T and back down at my shadow. After a few rounds of glancing, I found another shadow beside mine, and I knew Agent Panda was close behind me, waiting to strike. I saw the shadow raise an arm, and I quickly sprang into action.

I jumped into the air, swinging my leg out, kicking the panda in the face and sending him startled and confused onto the floor. I quickly heard footsteps behind me, and kicked behind me, hitting Agent B in the stomach. Agent T took this as an opportunity to counter by throwing his fist at me, which I dodged by stepping back once while the fist flew right in front of my bill. I glared at him, knowing I needed to wrap this up quickly if I were to escape with success. Ending this fight would be hard, since without the use of my arms, I only had my legs and tail as weapons, and I needed my arms to help balance me when I used my tail. I found myself in a tight position.

Agent T continued throwing punches at me, obviously trying to use his strength to knock me out, and I kept dodging, stepping further and further away from him while ducking in every direction possible. He swung fast for a slow animal, but I still noticed a pause between every throw. We had already passed the panda trying to regain its senses, and I didn't see Agent B behind the tortoise throwing hits at me. The light source was still behind me but was getting closer and closer as my shadow shrank. But it was still enough to spot the large shadow hovering over me. Agent B must have sneaked around Agent T and me to attack from behind. I smirked and glared back at the tortoise in front of me as he threw yet another powerful blow, and quickly I somersaulted out of the way and did not receive the blow. Agent B, however, was not so lucky. He chose then to jump forward at where I was standing, probably trying to pin me down, but got a punch to the face by Agent T instead. He fell to the ground and I saw his eyes attempt to open again, but failed.

With Agent B out cold, all I had left was the tortoise agent who was glaring at me with hate and the panda agent who finally got back up to join the fight. Agent T was still standing slightly close to me, close enough to hit me if he were to actually succeed in one of his punches. I ducked three times before somersaulting out of the way the fourth time, and as I finished my somersault, I felt two furry arms grab my own, and I was lifted a few millimeters off the ground. I struggled in Agent P's trap, not able to touch the ground successfully. Agent T smiled and put down his guard. I figured I was defeated; it wasn't like a quick ticket out of here was going to fall from the sky.

Then I remembered, my grappling hook never fell back down from the ceiling. I looked up, and sure enough, it was still there, barely hanging onto the ceiling. It looked as if a small push would allow it to crash to the floor in front of me. But the question was how to get it down? Even if I were to still have my feet on the ground, I was not heavy enough to trigger its fall. Agent T, maybe, but I highly doubt I could get him to jump even once right now. So, the only thing I could think of to do probably would not work. Not hitting it wasn't what I was worried about, I was good at my aim due to all the grappling hooks I've fired and the darts I've had to shoot through a straw; it was the force itself when it hit the gun that did. But I supposed it was worth a try. I aimed with my head at the grappling hook inhaled and blew at the metal claw, hoping it was enough.

And apparently it was. The small gust of wind hit the grapple gun and it moved slightly enough to unhook itself from the ceiling at fall nearly half a foot to a foot away from me. Agent T looked mildly confused, but knew he was in trouble the moment the gun hit the ground. I pulled my tail back slightly before swinging it at the automatic grappling hook in front of me, hitting it and causing it to smack Agent T right between the eyes with great force. He swayed slightly before falling flat on his...well not "flat" ...but he fell on his shell. I smirked. Now, even if he were still conscious, which I highly doubted, or regained consciousness faster than I was prepared for, then he still wouldn't get up without struggling wildly on his shell. If I was a human, I would've called that luck. But of course I'm an agent who doesn't believe in luck, but skill. Now, the other Agent P was all that was left.

Speaking of which, I noticed he dropped his strength slightly when Agent T fell, and I quickly elbowed him as hard as I could (which I couldn't really use that much strength since my arms were still chained behind my back) and he dropped me enough to reach the ground again. I planned on dashing off while I still had the chance, but he still held onto one of my arms, preventing me from doing so. I spent a while struggling out of his grip while dodging the punches he threw at me with the arm that didn't have a death grip on me with, and eventually grew tired of it. I was hoping I didn't have to do this, but at that moment, I didn't find another choice. I faced him, took a quick aim, held my breath and closed my eyes before smacking my skull against his as fast as I could without making me black out.

I saw a glimpse of his face after our skulls collided, it was very dazed and he fell on his back, knocked out. I, on the other hand, was in complete pain. Yep, that was ganna be a headache. The worst part was I couldn't hold my head, so I swayed a little bit, also dazed. I hastily made my way to where my hat dropped a few minutes ago, and reached my foot inside, pulling on a certain lever in my hat that caused the rim of it to spin quickly, functioning much like a chainsaw. I turned around and put the chains on the "saw", causing them to break right down the middle. Finally, my arms were useful again! I turned the chainsaw application on my agent fedora off and walked back over to the grappling hook, placing it in the hat. I held my pulsing head for a moment. At least the fight was over.

"Agents!" I heard a bark ring throughout the hallway, making my head throb a little more. I looked up and saw a tan-furred agent Chihuahua looking at me with shock and almost fear. His hat was the same as the agents' I just knocked out, light brown with a brown stripe, which was slightly different than my own, dark brown with a black stripe. His hat color meant that he was most likely a rookie agent, or maybe even one level higher than rookie. But given his petite body, I highly doubted he was only a level under me. His large ears flatted and he growled at me before howling "Rouge Agent P is escaping!"

I took that moment to start running for the exit. I knew that as soon as Agent C (the Chihuahua I just encountered) howled that I was escaping, then the Major and the agents he had at hand would all come running after me in hopes of stopping me. Geez, why was everyone so gullible? Whoever kidnapped the little girl that they were talking about wasn't me! Well, they probably wouldn't listen to me now, since they thought I just assaulted three rookie agents. So I ran through the hallways, turning when needed, hearing the taps that my webbed feet made and the clatter the chains made. Soon, I heard more than just a pair of feet echo through the hallway.

I turned a corner one more time and found the red EXIT sign, but I didn't plan on savoring the bright neon red letters. I quickly ran through the door into the outside world, or to be more exact, the parking lot. I ran through the aisles of raccoon scooters and fish cars and mice travel spheres, and passed two human vehicles among the animal transportation, looking for a vehicle of my own. I could've sworn I parked my scooter out here, but I wished I would've taken my hovercraft that day instead. But wishing wasn't going to do me any good. Finally, I found the mini silver and teal-turquoise scooter that I had used earlier. Running to it, I grabbed the keys out of my hat (you wouldn't image the storage space I have in there) and jumped onto the seat.

I heard a meow that said "He's gotta be around here somewhere!" along with a few other sounds close by. And then a human voice, the voice of my boss, yelled "Find him! We can't let him get away! Who knows what trouble this can be for us when people find out we let a renegade agent get away!" I heard a bark close behind me, saying to the other agents "There he is!" and I quickly turned the key in the ignition, hit the gear needed, and sped off before the canine that gave away my location could even take a step. I'm pretty sure I left a cloud of dust where I was. I quickly turned throughout the parking lot and saw two bird agents fly after me as I turned in the exit and onto the road, passing a sign in front of our building that read "Organization Without a Cool Acronym Headquarters (Pay no attention to this sign)" and turned in the direction of a nearby town called Danville, which was only two or three minutes away while obeying the speed limit. I was pretty sure I could make it. I heard a screech from the sky and looked at the mirrors attached to my scooter, seeing Agent Eagle flying in the air behind me.

"Agent Platypus," The screech echoed, "Pull over or we will use force!"

I just glared through the mirror at the eagle and growled slightly, seeing Agent Vulture coming up behind Agent E. I twisted the right handle towards me even more, making the vehicle speed up. The speed limit was the least of my concern; I just needed to survive the chase. The two birds behind me continued following me peacefully for nearly half a minute, waiting for me to be a good little ex-agent and pull over. After the 30 seconds, I saw Agent E catch up to me and attempted to dive-bomb me off my scooter, but barely missed, swooping back up into the sky before he hit the road. Agent V didn't waste a moment following Agent E, but instead of a dive-bomb he followed me on my side, swiping his talons at me. I turned my scooter in the opposite direction to avoid receiving a slash in the face, and quickly turned it back towards him, hoping to knock him off balance or cause him to flinch. He avoided doing both, and pecked at me while swiping his talons at me again. I felt a streak of pain in my left arm where one of his claws got me, and I saw the red blood underneath. I shot a death glare at him before looking ahead at the "Welcome to Danville!" sign getting closer and closer. I quickly punched Agent V in the wing with the arm he slashed, causing him to fall back. I didn't really care if he was lethally injured from the fall to the highway or not, so I made my way into the city called Danville with Agent E still following me overhead, looking at Agent V on the road with a slightly saddened expression before glaring at me.

As I passed the sign, I saw a line of small vehicles in the distance behind me.

_Great, now __I __have __to __bring __the __chase __into __town. _I thought, glaring at the agents in their personalized vehicles even though I knew they couldn't see my face. _And __humans __say __that __a __platypus __isn't __capable __of __much._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, this is my first P+F fanfic I've ever wrote, so hopefully it's alright. This is new to me, since I'm used to writing Zelda stuff or anime with a storyline. Just to erase any confusion, this doesn't take place in the P+F plot on TV, but my own plot. So things are different in this than if it were taking place in the official TV plot.<em>**

**_Also, this is a frenemy story. NOT SLASH! Well...I suppose if you want to believe that it's P+D then I guess you could but just don't get disappointed when there's no romance._**

**_And lastly, This whole story will be in different characters (Mostly Perry and Doof's) point of views written in first person, which is something I am not familiar with. So some tips would be nice. :)_**

**_Alright, I think that's it. Feel free to review and tell me how I'm doing._**

**_-MidnightTwi_**


	2. Chapter 2: Scene in Danville

((Doofenshmirtz))

I walked depressingly on the sidewalk of the city of Danville. I wasn't quite sure where I planned on going, but it wasn't like I cared. I just needed to get out of my building which was just a few blocks away from the point where I was but I wasn't sure why I bothered. All of the happy people in this city didn't take the time to even glance my direction, in fear that it would take too much of their precious time. Or maybe it was because they didn't seem to see anything sad, when my day had been filled with nothing but sadness. I had sent many applications to numerous places hoping for someone to reply for once, but nothing came back. Now, if it were an application for a job at a fast-food restaurant, then I probably wouldn't be sad at all, but I had been looking for a job to be the one kind of person I've dreamed about being for a while now, that's right, a dream job! But my dreams to become an official truly evil scientist have yet to come true. I didn't even have a nemesis yet!

I didn't have much of anything, to be honest. I had no accomplishment in my dream job, no nemesis, no friends...I did have a family though. Not a good one, but, hey, at least I had one. I suppose that made my life not _completely_ meaningless.

I continued walking on, holding onto that thought in my head. I figured I could go to the store since I was low on blue paper to put my blueprints on. I was already walking in that direction anyway. I stopped staring at the sidewalk and looked ahead; glad to at least have a destination. A repetitive sound made me freeze in my tracks. I noticed that few people were glancing around as they walked, so I couldn't be the only hearing it, but I knew what it was. Sirens. I didn't know what kind of sirens it was, though. The sirens sounded as if they were getting closer and closer quite quickly. I figured they were coming from my right, and of course I was curious, so I began walking towards the sirens.

I've heard of the old saying, "curiosity killed the cat", and I didn't quite understand the morale behind it to be honest, but there's always something about sirens that gets anyone curious for no apparent reason. I walked across the street and through an alley, the sound getting closer and closer. I was at the end of the alley when I saw quite a strange sight.

I saw a small scooter speeding its way through the street way over the speed limit. I didn't see what kind of person was driving it though, not that it really mattered. It's not like I knew a lot of people. The scooter was almost about to pass the alley I was in when another vehicle drove from a 4-way stop and, without stopping, drove in front of the scooter, not giving the driver enough time to react. The scooter crashed into the vehicle that appeared to be a miniature version of a car, and strangely enough the car resembled a cat in some ways, and the driver of the scooter flew ahead, landing in a somersault on the road a few feet away from what certainly wasn't an accident, seemingly unharmed. The crash victim quickly sat back up, pausing a moment probably to get his mind back in the game. At that point, the "accident" and the feline-themed car didn't compare in strangeness of who was driving the scooter. The driver was certainly not human, but an animal!

_What __kind __of __animal __is __it __though?_ I wondered. I knew I've seen an animal like that before on TV, but I couldn't recall what they were called.

The driver on the road had a shade of blue fur. I couldn't decide what color it was though; I was torn between teal and turquoise. Its feet were orange and webbed, and he had an orange bill on his face with a matching beaver-like tail. He picked something off of the street and placed it on his head, a brown fedora, and stood up on his hind legs before turning around, facing the crash site. A cat came out of the car that crashed into the scooter, wearing a similar fedora except his was a lighter shade. The cat looked like a common house pet, minus the fact that it, too, was walking on its hind legs. It looked like it had put on a little weight, and looked much like an orange tabby or something. It wore an angry expression as it looked at its victim.

Suddenly, a white car skidded beside where the "accident" happened, and this time it was driven by a human. I sighed.

_Thank __God! __At __least __I'm __not __completely __insane!_

The human driver stepped out of the vehicle, leaving the car on with the key still in the ignition, like he was planning on making a hasty exit. He glared at the blue animal with what appeared to be disappointment. That was when I noticed something on the crash victim's wrists. He had a silver band around both of his wrists, and I recognized them as handcuffs. The chain that was supposed to connect them together was broken and dangling from the bands. He glared back at the human, putting up his fists in a defensive position.

I gasped. Wondering, _was __this __some __sort __of __criminal?_

"I'm giving you an option here." The human said, lowering his grey eyebrow. "Either give up now and we can make it easy, or we will have to use force."

I arched an eyebrow. If they weren't already using force, I didn't really want to see what "force" was. I turned my attention back on the criminal, who just lifted his fists a little higher in front of his face, and I could see that he wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon. The human sighed regretfully. I could tell he didn't really want to do anything to the animal before he even spoke.

"I'm sorry that you chose that then. I don't want to do this..." He said, and I almost thought that he'd chicken out on whatever he was planning on doing. "So I'm going to make my new intern do it instead."

I just then noticed the teen in the passenger's seat as he got out of the car and looked over at the other human with a pale expression.

"What?" The redhead exclaimed. "Sir, I can't kill an animal! There's no way I'd be able to! Besides, I'm a bad shot with guns anyway!"

The criminal's, the humans', and my own eyes widened slightly at the mention of the word "gun". The human turned towards the intern.

"Dangit, Carl, you weren't supposed to tell him we had a gun as force!" He scolded, and I figured he was the boss.

"S-Sorry, sir! It just slipped!" The intern apparently named Carl said.

The blue animal, the cat, and I all watched as the two humans argued. I noticed the criminal animal glance over at the cat, who didn't take it's eyes off of the boss and the intern, and he began to inch away from the scene, holding his arms apart so that the chains would not clank together. He inched himself closer and closer to the alley that I was hiding in, and after a few moments the boss finally noticed.

"GAH!" He practically yelled, causing the chained animal to start running to the alley. "Carl, he's getting away! Quick, get him!"

He tossed the intern a black device, causing the redhead in purple glasses to go pale again.

"I-I can't! You do it!" Carl said, tossing it back.

"I ordered you to!"

"I can't! I'll miss anyway!"

"Fine just give it to Agent Cat!" The boss said, tossing the device back to Carl who tossed it at the cat instead. "Agent, I need you to stop him!"

The cat that he called Agent quickly held up the black device and I was able to see that it was a gun. The feline quickly aimed and fired a few times, missing every time as the criminal dodged the bullets. I had to hand it to him, he was pretty fast. After a few more shots, a bullet finally was undodged, but instead of cutting through the criminal's flesh, it ricocheted off of the metal surface of the handcuffs. Everyone but the criminal looked shocked. The boss began shaking his fist in the air.

"How can you hit his handcuff but not him?" He asked, obviously wanting to get this done.

The criminal looked back at the cat and the gun fired one more time. I heard what appeared to be a whine or a whimper of some sort, and I noticed that it came from the criminal animal that was now holding his left shoulder. I gasped, he had been shot! The boss gasped as well, looking at the animal in pain.

"Ok, ok, good...now can you make it an instant death this time? I don't want him to suffer." The boss said, mildly surprising me. He seemed to care about the criminal, so why was he doing this?

The criminal quickly darted into the alley I was in before the cat could fire again. He barely glanced in my direction as he passed me before running ahead and turning into another alley. But just a glance was enough to see that he wasn't a criminal. I've seen enough of the bad guy vs. good guy movies on TV, and I've also seen enough of "America's Most Wanted" episodes to know that someone who was truly evil had a certain gleam in their eyes, and they say that "The eyes are the windows to the soul", so I figured if his eyes were innocent then he was also. I watched as he turned to the right and out of sight and soon after I heard a "Get him!" from the road behind me followed by the sound of footsteps. I looked over my shoulder at the two humans and the cat with the gun still in it's paws running towards me. The boss of the group quickly spotted me in the shadows and stopped beside me, his expression serious, and pointed a finger at me.

"You! Did you just see someone run by here a few seconds ago?"

I blinked a few times, and I could feel the look of uncertainty on my face. I knew that whoever passed me was innocent, but they obviously didn't, but I didn't want to meddle in business that definitely did not involve me. Plus, if I just gave away an innocent "criminal", then that would be evil, which is exactly what I am. But I knew that the animal didn't have a fighting chance, since the direction he turned ended up in a dead end eventually, not to mention that he had just been shot. The graying-haired boss must've gotten impatient because he asked "Where did he go?" without even waiting for me to answer the first question. He was obviously pressed for time.

"Uhhh...T-That way!" I answered, pointing to the left.

The mustached man nodded in thanks before commanding the rest of the group to "hurry up before he gets away" and ran ahead, turning to the left onto the road of the other side of the block. As soon as he was out of my sight, I ran to the right, after the innocent criminal. It took a few turns before I was able to reach the dead end, and I was met by the broken handcuffed unknown animal holding up a stance that seemed to say "Bring it on!". He looked confused at first, but quickly he put up a fearless expression again. I tilted my head slightly, still unable to figure out what kind of animal he was and it was killing me, not literally. I knew what he was but for some reason my brain wouldn't give up the answer.

_Turquoise __fur...webbed __feet...a __duck __bill __and __beaver __tail..._ I snapped my fingers, my face lighting up again.

"I got it!" I exclaimed before pointing at him. "A platypus! That's what you are! I knew I'd get it sooner or later!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, showing me the same expression I get from everyone else. Yep, he thought I was crazy. He quickly regained his serious glare and put up his defense again, looking as if he will strike if I made any sudden movements. I was a little frightened, wondering if I had misread his innocent eyes, and I noticed the crimson liquid on his arm and I remembered the silent whine that I heard when the bullet tore through his flesh. I took a chance and held my hands in front of my body, attempting to look as non-threatening as possible, which of course is a challenge. I mean, hello! In case no one was paying attention earlier, I'm obviously evil!

"I'm not here to hurt you." I started, hoping that he would believe me. "I know you're innocent of whatever crime those guys were after you for."

He raised an eyebrow again, but this time it wasn't because he thought I was crazy. I figured it was because I said he was innocent. I suppose everyone wants at least one person to believe them when no one else does, right?

"Look, I sent them in the opposite direction and my building isn't too far from here. It'll be safe there and I can help you." I offered.

The platypus just glared harder at me, seemingly unsure of what action to take. After a few moments I was sure that he wasn't going to accept, and I continued.

"C'mon, you've just been shot! Do you really think you can get away like that? And do you really have anywhere to hide from those guys?"

He sighed and I saw a tint of regret in his eyes before he dropped his guard and stood straight up, glaring up at me with half-lidded eyes. I smiled.

"By the way, I'm Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz." I said, introducing myself. "You, know, just in case you were wondering. So this way we're not strangers!" I continued, not noticing that he was walking past me. "So, who are-Hello?" I asked, opening my eyes at an empty dead end. I heard a chattering sound behind me and I turned to it, looking down at the platypus. "Oh...you uh...don't speak." I said, somewhat disappointedly before he started walking ahead.

"Hey, wait for me!" I exclaimed, running ahead of him. "You don't know where my building is! So I'll lead!"

We spent most of the walk over hiding him the shadows to avoid getting spotted. This guy looked like he knew his stuff, almost like a...ninja I guess. He was somersaulting and looking around the corners before turning, and pressing himself against the wall whenever a little animal-themed vehicle drove by. But the closer we got to my building, the less focused he seemed to get and the redder his left arm and shoulder seemed to look. Finally, when we were half a block away from my building, I spoke up.

"Hey, you've lost quite a lot of blood..." I started, hiding beside him in the shadows of a building. Even in the shadows I could see that he was dripping in a small pool of his own blood. How he hadn't passed out yet is beyond me. "I could carry you the rest of the way. I mean, you can't weigh too much and people don't notice me anyway."

He pressed his back against the wall, looking around the corner for any signs of those guys he was avoiding, ignoring my offer. I crossed my arms.

"Fine. But you'll pass out soon if you keep at it like this."

We turned the corner and quickly ran across the sidewalk, passing very few people, and stopped when the corner came into sight, which past this corner was my building. He looked around the corner again, and while waiting for my signal to keep running (Once I told him my address he kicked me out of the lead), I noticed that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. His legs must've given out because within seconds he was sitting on the sidewalk, holding his shoulder and loosing focus in his eyes. I sighed, picking him up and walking around the corner.

"See? What'd I tell you?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 2! The meeting of the two main characters! Writing Doof's POV was a lot easier than writing Perry's...hopefully I made him stay enough in character. I just made it so that he was in the process of becoming Danville's #1 villain.<span>_**

**_Well if you have any concerns or tips for me, feel free to reveiw and type me your thoughts, that is if you have time._**

**_-MidnightTwi_**


	3. Chapter 3: Crimes and Names

**(((Agent P))**

My senses quickly returned to me as I regained consciousness, and the first sense I got was my sense of touch. I didn't move, my memories and mind was still a bit sluggish at that point of consciousness, so I wasn't quite sure of where I was. But I certainly wasn't in my room of the Agency building. The platform I was laying on felt nothing like what I am used to.

_Did __I __get __knocked __out __during __one __of __my __missions?_ I wondered, my memories frozen to when I got my assignment this morning.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain shooting through my shoulder. That one strike of pain caused my agent senses to return next, and I quickly leaned up, opened my eyes and grabbed onto the shirt collar of whoever was in front of me and held my other arm back with my hand in a fist, ready to strike. I paused a moment, and as my vision cleared up, I was slightly confused to see what appeared to be a pharmacist, complete with the white lab coat and black turtleneck shirt. Then I remembered what had happened earlier, from being assumed that I was involved in a crime to passing out while putting up with a random stranger, who was sitting right in front of me, looking both surprised and startled. He soon gave me a stern look and yanked my arm holding onto his shirt away, making me loose my grip. What was his name again? Doctor Heinz...something. I couldn't remember his last name, but I knew it was fairly long.

"Geez, you don't have to be so jumpy!" He said in a high pitched, somewhat thick, German accent. "I wasn't testing on you or anything! I'm trying to finish wrapping your arm."

He held up what appeared to be surgical tape or some bandages of some sort as if to indicate his point. I looked at my left shoulder, the same shoulder that the pain I felt earlier originated from, and saw it slightly wrapped in bandages.

"The bullet only grazed you, so we don't have to worry about removing it." He said, continuing wrapping the bandages around my shoulder.

I glared at him when he said the word "we" like if the bullet was still in my arm then the both of us would have the problem. I thought of it differently, that I would be the only one with the problem if that were so. As he finished, I glanced around my surroundings. I was on a green couch in a fairly large room with the color scheme of purple. The walls were purple, the floor was a lighter shade of purple, and the ceiling was a dark purple. The furniture, like the couch I was sitting on, was mostly green. The rest of the room was littered with boxes, blue paper, and random tools.

_Random __taste __in __decor._ I thought, looking at the clock. _1:07 __p.m. __Alright __then __I __haven't __been __unconscious __for __too __long._

I heard a snip of scissors and I figured my arm was done being bandaged. He must've noticed that I was taking notice of the room because he glanced around and smiled in embarrassment.

"Yea...sorry about the mess I don't really have any visitors...ever." He said somewhat sadly. "Try to ignore it, ok?"

I arched an eyebrow, unsure of what to make of this human doctor. I remembered passing him in the alley while running from my colleague, boss, and his new intern, and when I glanced at him I was sure that he would give them the direction that I ran to, just like anyone would've done. But then he confronted me nearly a minute later, saying that he knew I was innocent. I couldn't see how he would be able to come to that correct conclusion when we are complete strangers. There's just no way. Perhaps he knew of me or worked with the O.W.C.A. and I had never heard of him. It seemed reasonable.

He placed the bandages and scissors on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"By the way..." He started, and my mind commanded me out of my thoughts. "Who are you, anyway?" I just stared, which caused him to ramble. "I mean, I told you my name but I never got yours! It's only fair right?"

Alright, so he _didn't_ know who I was yet still wanted to help. Sometimes, humans can be way too trusting without finding the need to investigate; it was one of the many things I didn't understand about their species. I didn't really see the point of him knowing my name anyway; I planned on leaving as soon as possible. I had just been accused of a crime of kidnapping some girl, and I did nothing of the sorts. I planned on investigating the crime and figure out who really did it, and I suppose find the girl along the way. Doctor Heinz put a stern look on his face and crossed his arms for no apparent reason. I supposed it was because I couldn't tell him who I was. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't.

"You better not be thinking about running out and playing detective to prove yourself innocent or something!"

_How __the __hell?_

I must've looked slightly shocked, because he soon exclaimed "I knew it!" while dramatically pointing a finger at me.

"Look, I can see why you would want to do that, but your chances of survival aren't exactly high right now. You've just been shot! Not to mention all of the weird animal police running around. Geez what did you do anyway?"

I glared at him. The shot only grazed my shoulder, it can't be that bad. And I did nothing.

"I mean, what do they think you did?" He said, rephrasing his last question.

I chattered at him, and if he were to be able to understand my language, he would've known that I had called him an idiot. He glanced around him, seemingly trying to find something. His IQ, probably?

"Right, you don't speak. Well whatever, I bet you're on TV anyway." He said, picking up the black TV remote that was lying in front of him the whole time and pressed the power button.

The TV a few feet away from the coffee table flickered on, showing a random commercial about car insurance, and Doctor Heinz changed it to the news. Both of us watched as the anchorman was finishing his sentence, mentioning something about a store going bankrupt.

"And in other news," The anchorman started, changing the subject completely. "We are on the scene on Pear Street, Danville, with Officer Monogram where a chase concerning the kidnapper of little Isabella Garcia-Shapiro had taken place not too long ago." On command, the image of a woman holding a microphone while standing next to "Officer Monogram", also known to me as my boss in his police disguise. He had the blue uniform, complete with a black hat, white gloves, and two M's labeled on one side of his chest, appeared on screen. The woman picked it up from the anchorman, saying something like it was good to be there, even though you could tell she was lying.

"Just yesterday, a local girl was taken from her home and hadn't been seen since. That little girl is none other than the Garcia-Shapiro's daughter, and they are desperate to find little Isabella." The woman said a sad expression on her face. "Just this morning, Officer Monogram here had confronted the kidnapper, but by using his evil tricks, the criminal got away. Is that right, officer?"

The woman tilted the microphone to the Major, right now the "officer", who nodded in agreement.

"Yes. This guy is tricky all right. Tricky enough to play us all into thinking he was good."

"Did you know him personally?"

"You could say that."

"Do you have a description or a picture of this kidnapper, officer?"

Monogram nodded, pulling a photo out of his pocket before he paused. "Uhhh yes. This is him...he uhh...runs around in a platypus costume! Tries to blend in with the crowd...mess with their heads..." He said, obviously making this all up on the spot. The woman looked at him strangely, slowly taking the photo from his hands and showing it to the camera, revealing a picture of me standing in the middle of my base, just staring at the camera with a bored glare. Carl, the intern, took that picture when he had just been granted the internship.

"So...umm..." the woman continued, uncertainty in her voice. "If you see this platypus costume running around...anywhere then notify the police...a soon as possible..." She took the photo down from the view and just stared at my ex-boss oddly. "Sir, are you sure this is the guy? I mean, dress up as a platypus? They don't exactly do much..." I rolled my eyes as Monogram began to speak.

"Yes, and we have evidence that he was the one!" He said, holding up a VHS-looking tape into view. "Go ahead and play it."

While the tape was being placed into the camera to play live, the woman said something to the audience about preparing themselves or something. I saw Doctor Heinz glance over at me in the corner of my eye. I, however, was thinking through the information I had just received. Major Monogram had some sort of evidence that I had kidnapped the daughter of the Garcia-Shapiro household, who were known to be an exceptionally wealthy and well-known family. The tape started playing, showing the outside of the Garcia-Shapiro house at an angle, having no sound whatsoever. It showed me, or something that looked exactly like me, sneaking through an open window from the outside and a few moments later, sneaking out of said window with a brown lumpy bag slung over "my" shoulder, and "I" simply walked away. The view changed back to the woman and my ex-boss, who was shaking his head sadly.

"So, if anyone sees either this...uhh... platypus-loving kidnapper or little Isabella, please, notify the police immediately." The woman said, showing a picture of a little girl with big blue eyes and long black hair, dressed in a Fireside girl's outfit. I assumed she was Isabella. "Now, back to Rick with the playground littering problem, and what the mayor does to stop-" And the TV went blank. I looked up at the doctor standing next to me, not in his seat that he was a while ago. His blue eyes were expressionless.

"Wow. You've got a handful there." He said, sitting back down. "Well at least you used up some of my brother's time on TV. He's the _mayor_." He said the words "brother" and "Mayor" like it was a bad thing.

Wait, so the mayor was his brother? The mayor's name is Roger Doofenshmirtz, so if they're brothers then that makes Heinz's last name Doofenshmirtz.

_Well __that __solves __that __mystery. _I thought before thinking over the tape recording of what appeared to be me.

There was no point in time that I had to go to the Garcia-Shapiro household to do anything, so there was no way it was a recording of my missions. Either it was a hoax or someone was trying to frame me by looking like me. Either way, I had to find a way to catch the real kidnapper and prove myself innocent. Whoever framed me would be sorry they did.

"Well," Dr. Doofenshmirtz began, setting the remote down onto the coffee table. "Now you really can't go running around the streets with everyone notified that the kidnapper of that little girl is a platypus."

I glared at him. There was no way I'd sit around and do nothing while my reputation was being tampered with. My training didn't allow it.

"Alright, how about this, you stay here in my building at least until your wound is healed." He said before holding out a hand to me. "Deal?"

I sighed, realizing that there probably would be no way to convince this guy to let me go. I crossed my arms and nodded once, and judging by the way he took his hand back, he took that as a "deal". So I had to stay at this building. Which reminded me, I had no idea where this building even was. I quickly spotted what appeared to be a balcony, a fairly large one at that, and walked over to it to figure out where my location was. Since there was a balcony, I figured I was on the second or third floor of a building somewhere in the middle of Danville, but when I saw the tops of buildings nearby and peered over the edge of the balcony, I knew that assumption was wrong. I figured this floor was probably the 50th floor or close to it. I heard footsteps behind me, giving me information that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had followed me. He stopped beside me, looking into the distance.

"You like it? This is my building! Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Nice view huh? I live in the penthouse, so it doesn't get any better."

_Wait, __what __did __he __just __say?_ I looked up at him as he glanced down, and again it was like he read my mind.

"Oh...yea I probably should've mentioned this..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm an evil scientist. Hence the 'evil' in the building name. Sorry I didn't mention it earlier, I thought it was obvious. You know, white lab coat and all?"

So he wasn't a pharmacist, but an evil scientist? I had never heard of him, so either he's new or just isn't good at his job. If he isn't good at his job, then I don't have to look forward to getting a mission involving him. I supposed that was a good thing that could come out of me staying here, it _is_ my job to stop evil.

"Again, I still don't know what to call you." He said, looking down at me.

I sighed. What I am called isn't really important. I expected to be out of here soon, since I am a fast healer, plus I was only grazed with the bullet. But this was really getting annoying, him wanting to know what to call me so badly.

"Fine, I can always come up with a nickname or something!" He said, thinking something over. "How about...Sir Platypus? No, too uncreative...Oh! Bartholomew sounds cool!"

_He's __kidding, __right?_

"You're right, too nerdy and long..."

_Names __are __not __important __at __all._ I thought as his face lit up again.

"Mr. Duck-Bill-Face!"

I felt the powerful urge to punch him in the face at that moment. I growled instead, catching his attention.

"Well, what am I supposed to call you?" He asked, his hands on his hips. I rolled my eyes before taking my fedora off of my head and reaching into it, feeling around until I grabbed a thin chain and pulled it out, revealing a chain necklace with two metal tabs hooked onto it. Anything to shut him up. He took it from my hands and looked at it, an eyebrow arched.

"A dog tag necklace?" He asked and I nodded. What else would it be?

He held up one of the tags and looked at it, reading what was on it.

"Codename: Agent P. Species: Platypus. Gender: Male. Division: Major Monogram."

I had no idea why he felt the need to read it aloud, I already knew what was on it. He looked at me, looking somewhat confused.

"Major Monogram? Wasn't that the name of the Officer on TV? Come to think of it he looked familiar... Wait, so he's your boss?"

I simply nodded.

"Oh...OH! I remember, he was chasing you in the street with that little intern and cat!"

I slowly nodded, wondering how much of that he saw.

"So that officer thing must be a disguise!"

_No __dip, __Sherlock._ I thought, rolling my eyes. He glanced at the silver tag again.

"Agent P?" He asked. I nodded. "What does that stand for?" I pointed to myself, holding my hat in my other hand. "Platypus?" He asked. I nodded, again, what else would it be?

"So do you not have an official name? Is your codename all there is?" I nodded. "So what if a penguin or a panda or something came along? What would their codenames be?" I pointed to the tags. "The same thing? Wouldn't that be confusing?" I shrugged. He looked back at the tags, but this time at the second one. "Secret Agent of the OWCA." He said, pronouncing O.W.C.A. like it was a word, instead of pronouncing the letters instead. He paused for a moment, and I was sure he was done with his questions and hopefully done talking all together.

"So...You don't have an actual real name?" He asked. I gave him an annoyed glare and shook my head. He looked almost sympathetic. "Well...that's just sad."

I arched an eyebrow as he handed me my ID tags back. _Sad?_

"You should have a name! Instead of sharing a codename with a bunch of other people...or in this case animals, and have your own personal name!"

_Where __was __he __going __with __this?_

"I could give you a name! Calling you 'Agent P' just seemed so...formal and boring." I glared at him, not liking his idea. He continued, "I can make it so that it starts with the letter 'P', so that it fits your codename!" He finally took notice of my glaring expression. "Oh come on! Just let me work on it, I'll get you a good name!"

Before I could object, he started walking back into the building, mumbling a few names to himself. I sighed; annoyed as hell but glad he was occupied.

"Oh, where are my manners? I should give you a tour!" I heard him say, his voice gradually getting louder as he returned.

I sighed. _Thought __too __soon._

The rest of his penthouse was similar to the living room. The walls, ceiling, and floor's color scheme was mainly purple, while the furniture was green, sometimes white, and somewhat retro-looking. The whole time he was talking about random subjects. From what my "name" should be, to how great he thought living in a penthouse was, to his confusion with the animal agents only thing, to what my Agency's acronym is supposed to be, to his idea on saving up his money to buy another room for a lab, to that he enjoyed building things even as a child, to where he spent his childhood in some town in Germany, back to what I should be called. In short, he couldn't seem to shut up. But I supposed I was used to humans' inability to be quiet. I've had to save a few humans from certain doom before, plus there are two humans that I am familiar with in the agency, both who seem to ramble mildly. But this was downright ridiculous.

The tour ended back in the living room, on the topic of my nickname being "Phil". Thankfully, he dismissed that name idea along with himself, walking to the kitchen. I sighed.

_Nearly 6 __billion __humans __on __the __Earth __and __he's __the __one __to __help __me._

"Hey platypus that has yet to be named, do you want anything?" He called from the kitchen. I looked over at him through the open doorway. He had the refrigerator open, looking through the objects inside. "I got milk, chocolate syrup incase you want chocolate milk, orange juice...and water." He listed before looking at me, looking as if he expected an answer. I wondered if he had forgotten I couldn't speak. Not that it mattered, I didn't plan on getting too comfortable here, but I supposed water sounded good. As I thought that, I glanced down at the purple floor, planning on just walking away.

"Water?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked before fetching a glass cup. "I can get that."

_Again, __how __does __he __do __that?_ I wondered, taking off my hat and looking it over for some sort of mind-reading device, finding nothing of the sorts.

"I kinda figured you'd like water, you know, semi-aquatic mammal and all, but I just thought I'd ask." He said from the kitchen. "I prefer orange juice, myself."

I placed my hat back on my head before he turned around, showing a mildly shocked expression.

"Unknowny the Platypus, what are you doing still standing there? C'mon, sit, make yourself at home."

I sighed again, obeying his request. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table nearby. He set the glass of water in front of me before sitting on the other side of the table across from me, holding his own glass of orange juice.

"You don't need to be so formal, you know. Just make yourself at home."

I rolled my eyes. _Yes, __because __I __have __such __a __skill __with __that._ He kept a smile the whole time, strangely.

"Do you want any fruit or something?" He asked, gesturing to the bowl of fruit in between us. "I got apples, bananas, pears... I don't really understand pears though...they're so...I dunno, peary."

I rolled my eyes as he calmly took a sip of his orange juice. How original. He set his cup back down saying that he couldn't really come up with a better way to describe a pear than "peary" and suddenly got a "eureka!" expression on his face. I raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he was going to say now.

"Pear...Peary...That's it!" He exclaimed as I wondered if he had lost his sanity, or even had it to begin with. "Perry! Perry the Platypus!"

I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time. _He's __naming __me __after __a __pear?_

"No, Perry is a name!" He said, apparently reading my mind again and making me wonder if he was just a good guesser. "C'mon admit it, it's a good name! Better than 'Bartholomew' or just calling you 'Agent P'! Plus it has a nice ring to it!"

I sighed in defeat. At least it wasn't a long complicated name or a pointless one. And if agreeing to let him call me that would make him satisfied and drop the subject, then I supposed it was alright. I nodded to show that I agreed, since he didn't show any signs of reading my mind at that point.

"Awesome!" He cheered excitedly. "You know, it's really catchy, it could be in your theme song or something with a cool background jingle or tune!"

_He __wasn't __serious, __was __he?_

"The tune would have to be really catchy though...like..." He started humming a tune. "Wait no...how about 'doobie doobie do da doobie doobie do da', hey that's pretty good!"

I rolled my eyes. _Of __course __he __was __serious._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hurray, the plot is laid down! Sorry if I overdid Doof's talent for reading Perry's mind, but I just love that! Same with Phienas's talent to read Ferb's mind lol<em>**

**_Yea the pear thing was just soemthing that came to me in Math class. I get random "ah-ha!" moments for my fanfictions. XD_**

**_Well review and tell what you think._**

**_-MidnightTwi_**


	4. Chapter 4: Oops, Forgot one thing

**((Doofenshmirtz POV))**

I sat on the end of the green couch in my living room, the just recently named Perry the Platypus sitting on the opposite end. I rested my head on my hand on the side that the arm was on, my elbow resting on that in order to keep my head propped up as I flipped through the channels of the TV. Apparently all of the stations decided it was crappy television day, and so there was nothing good on TV that I had found yet. I looked over at my houseguest, his left shoulder and forearm wrapped in bandages. I knew exactly where the shoulder wound came from, but when I found the claw marks on his arm I figured I had missed more action than I thought. Oh well, the scene in the middle of Danville was strange and action enough for now. I noticed that his expression showed mild boredom, and I didn't blame him for being bored. It had been a few hours since he had woken up, and already he was probably regretting meeting me. Or maybe I'm being too hard on myself?

I've tried having conversations with him, like telling him about my quest to become a recognized evil scientist, but having a conversation with someone is hard when they can't speak a language you know. It kind of reminded me when my family had just moved to America and my english wasn't perfect. But at least _some_ people understood me. All I have to understand him is expressions.

After clicking the Channel UP button yet again, I sighed somewhat loudly, frustrated yet too bored to care. I held the remote over to him and he just looked at me with an expression that said "What do you want me to do with that?" on his face.

"Don't you have TVs in that Agency of yours?" I asked and he nodded in reply. "Then here, see if you can find something even remotely entertaining. I'm tired of pushing buttons." I paused, thinking over what I said and I couldn't help laughing a little bit. Perry the Platypus looked at me like he would a crazy person. I stopped laughing to explain. "Well...I said...heheha, 'remotely' entertaining...and I was handing you a remote! It's a pun!" I laughed slightly again, after a while I noticed his unimpressed expression.

"Oh, whatever, I don't care what you think! I think it's funny!" I held the remote out to him again and slowly he took it, the bands around his wrists shining in the light. I face-palmed, remembering the handcuffs. He, once again, raised his eyebrow and gave me a strange look. So, of course, I had to explain.

"I can't believe I forgot about your handcuffs!" I stated as he looked down at his wrists. "Why didn't you remind me? Geez, they can _not_ be comfortable! You go ahead and find something good on TV while I go and get something to get those off."

I got up and jogged to the other room, mentally slapping myself for forgetting about the handcuffs. I mean, _how_ could I forget something like that? It's like when some person decides to write something and decides to put handcuffs in the story but then fails to write how they got off! I felt like a forgetful writer who would probably owe their readers an apology for forgetting such a detail! Alright that was a bad example, but you get the point.

I reached the other room that currently functioned as a storage closet, looking through all of my inventions, or "inators" as I like to call them. Most of these were actually prototypes or models but some of them were actual working inators. I sometimes got to keep my inventions to put into storage for later, the ones that survive at least. Sadly, the ones that don't last end up self-destructing on me. I guess I still have a way to go to accomplishing my goal to be a titled evil scientist.

After rummaging through some inators, I found the machine I was looking for. Conveniatly laying beside it was a pen and a pad of paper. I grabbed both the writing tools and the handle of the ray-gun-looking inator and walked back to the living room, finding Perry the Platypus where I had left him.

Actually, part of me expected he would have tried to escape while I was gone. He didn't look too thrilled when I made a deal with him to stay here until his wounds healed, so I thought he would've taken the opportunity to leave.

I walked around the couch, noticing that the channel of the TV was on a different station and had stayed there. The commercials were currently playing at that time, so I didn't see what channel it was, but I guess it didn't matter as long as it was a good show, right? I put the pen and paper into my lab coat pocket and held up my found inator into sight, and he looked at it with an arched eyebrow. I smiled.

_Finallly, someone to explain this to!_ I thought, preparing my speech.

"This is the Unlockinator!" I introduced, and he blinked. "I bet you wondering what it does, huh? Well, it unlocks anything it hits! You know, like car doors, windows, gates, a new level on a video game, anything! Including handcuffs!"

It actually felt quite nice to explain my inventions to someone else _other_ than myself. A couple of times I had actually considered building a robot or some kind of companion to give me company. My family isn't exactly listening-material or even supportive, but again at least I have one. I just need to stay optimistic. Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I pointed the Unlockinator at him, or more specifically, his wrists, and I noticed he flinched back slightly. Now it was _my _turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked as he glared at me. I looked back at the ray gun-inator and I figured out what made him so nervous.

"No, no!" I said, waving my arms infront of me subconsiously. I've been trying to stop doing that, people were starting to assume I was dramatic or something. "I guess it kind of looks like a real weapon, but trust me, it's not."

Perry the Platypus lowered his head slightly, his glare deepening. He may not speak, but I heard him loud and clear.

_Trust you?_

Man, this platypus had trust issues. Well, I guess he had a right to. His entire orginazation or whatever was after him at the moment, and with that news alert on TV, everyone in town was probably keeping a lookout for him. But _I_ wasn't after him, and I trusted him, so why not trust me? Ehh, I guess I'll never understand.

"Here, I'll show you it's harmless!" I said, walking to a nearby window. I locked it right infront of him and tried opening it to prove it was really locked. This moment actually kind of reminded me of my past magician dream I had as a child. When I was sure he was convinced that the window _was_ indeed locked, I took a few steps back and pointed the Unlockinator at it, firing it directly at the window's surface. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Blinking nervously, I looked back at the untrustful animal who just glared at me again.

"Ehh..." I began nervously. "It worked last time..."

Right when Perry the Platypus began to roll his eyes, a sound made itself known, seemingly echoing through the room. We both turned our attentions back to the window and I noticed right away the lock was turned from the locked position to the UNlocked position.

_Yes! Bingo!_ I cheered in my head, but I remained calm on the outside.

I turned my head back to face the once-doubting platypus and smiled in victory. I didn't see is expression because my eyes were closed as I smiled. I've seen cartoon characters smile like that before, and well...I kinda wish my life were a cartoon. It would be fun, no one can disagree with that, right?

I opened my eyes and held up my working inator (I just love saying that!) into his view.

"Now, see? No harm done. It just unlocks anything it fires at. Now hold out your arms."

He gave me an uncertain look and held his arms out. I could feel myself smiling even bigger. Finally, I had his trust! I quickly aimed and fired at the broken handcuffs that adorned his tiny, furry arms (I didn't even know they made platypus-sized handcuffs!) and fired before I could screw it up. With his arms now freed, Perry the Platypus rubbed his wrists, a look of determination on his face.

_What? No 'Thank you'?_ I thought right before a strong impact on my chest forced me to fall backward in slight pain. I looked up to face the source of the attack and found my own house guest standing on me, his eyes narrowed. What happened?

_Wait...Was that HIM?_ I thought, completely surprized.

"What was THAT for?" I yelled, glaring back at him.

His glare hardened, and it was almost like he thought I already knew. I reached into my pocket and held out the pen and paper to him. he looked at it strangely before switching to look at me strangely.

"Can you write?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. When he nodded, I continued. "Well, here. You can talk to me through that. I can't read your mind you know!"

He quickly took my offer and began scribblin down his words before holding it out for me to see.

_'It WaS yOu'_ was all it read

* * *

><p><em><strong>First, I would like to apoligize for any typos, mispellings, or wrong definitions used in this chapter. My computer crashed over December and mother has yet to install Microsoft Word, which is the only editor I've used this whole time. So now, you guys will have to function as my editor! Hurrah for you. I originally was ganna make this chapter longer but I got impatient.<strong>_

_**Now, I would put in this long story why I took so long to post again, but I'm tired of doing that so I'll cut to the chase. ahem...I lost motivation.**_

_**But I found it on my birthday on Jan 24 and realized...I'm a 16 year old teen girl who has lost the only life she had. So, I returned to my "life" which consisted of DA and Fanfics.**_

_**Well, in case ya'll were wondering (which I'm sure you weren't) I passed my driver's test (i only missed 6 points out of 35 SUCK IT!).**_

_**Wellp, if you find any mistakes please tell me of them.**_

_**-MidnightTwi**_


End file.
